


Isolation

by Bittodeath



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha Fives, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Fallen Anakin, Implied Relationships, Isolation, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Rex, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Rescue, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Time Skips, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Rex is alone in a cell. Completely alone.And he doubts he will ever be saved.*During a mission, omega!Rex was captured by Zygerrian slavers, who intend to sell him as a breeding slave.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 167
Collections: Captain Rex Stuff, Star Wars Alternate Universes





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> There is no non-con in this and violence is mostly implied during the rescue, but what could have happened is severely implied. Please read with caution.

The cell is cold, damp and dark - but the worst thing is, Rex is alone. It is an unnatural thing for a clone; it's even worse for an omega one. He should have his pack by him, and the absence distresses him. His shoulder is probably dislocated - it hurts, and he was caught in an explosion. It's the last thing he remembers - the mine exploding and sending him flying.

He doesn't know what happened. When he woke up, he was there, alone in this tiny cell with its walls oozing water, without anyone around. He might actually prefer it if his captors were to torture him - at least, there would be someone around, and not this... this emptiness that seems to eat at his soul. He lets out a low whine, not that he wants to, but his instincts insist that he must call for help. At least, the GAR-issued scent patches work well and a long time. Without taking it off, whoever captured him has no way of knowing he is an omega.

He knows what happens to omegas who get captured, and the thought makes him shiver. It means he isn't choking on the distress of his own scent. He tries not to scratch at his arms through his blacks - they have taken his armour and he feels tiny and helpless. He isn't, not really, but he feels far too bare, even though most of his skin is covered. Time passes and only makes the emptiness, the void seem more cloying, clinging to his skin and gnawing a hole in his stomach. He's whining almost constantly now, and he can't _stop_. The sounds he makes are the only one he hears.

There is a trap in the wall and sometimes, it opens and rations tumble out, with a bottle of water. The arrivals are irregular, he has no way of counting the passage of time. He eats carefully, tucks away what he can for the time they forget to feed him. Maybe they're feeding him what he needs, actually. He doesn't know. His head feels fuzzy and his body tries to compensate the absence of contact. He knows what will happen if this goes on for too long: his body will trigger a stress-induced heat to attract either an Alpha mate or Omega pairs to ease the loneliness. He can't have that happen - the patch will cover his scent, even in full-blown heat, but it won't cover the other symptoms.

He doesn't know if he's being watched, he supposes he is. They need a way to know he isn't dead in his cell. It could very well happen - omegas can die from such a loneliness, after all. It is rare, few are cruel enough to let one linger for so long, but it happens. He has stopped whining, completely exhausted, curled in a corner and praying someone finds him soon. He can't save himself, not like this, without anything to work with. How long has he been there? They might not even search for him - they don't have the men to spare, he knows it, and he is just a clone. Expendable. Maybe he'll be stuck here forever.

The thought makes him shiver, and something in him seems to break. He chokes on a sob when he recognizes the brutal onset of a stress-induced heat. His scent is getting over-powerful, slick damping his blacks as his stomach cramps with need. An Omega presence, or better, a knot to soothe the ache. Sharp teeth to sink in his neck and make him feel precious, belonging somewhere. He misses his pack, misses the playful comfort of heats with them - misses laughing as he takes a knot, nuzzling another Omega and feeling safe and cherished. He doesn't even have a nest, and nothing to make one. There just him and the bare walls of his cell and the emptiness and _he can't stand it_.

Howling, he scratches at his neck and tears the patch away, his scent immediately flooding the vicinity and spreading - thick and heady, soured by his fear and his distress, a call no Alpha could ever ignore, even the hardest ones. He'll take the hardest ones if it means not being alone. Anything, to make the emptiness go away.

He would be galled at how easily he breaks, if he wasn't already broken.

The scent hits him first: the powerful and frankly disgusting scent of irate Alpha - not the good kind of Alpha, but the kind who wants to hurt. He scrambles to the farthest wall of his cell, leaving a trail of slick behind him that he can't see but can smell - and if he can, then so can the Alpha. Alphas - there are several of them, waiting a bit farther. The Zygerrian is massive, when they step into the cell. He knows that Zygerrians are slavers, which means they intend to make him a slave, and he just revealed how valuable he could be. The scent chokes him, but his instincts insist he submits - there is finally someone and they are not _pack_ but it's someone, and it's an Alpha who will give him what he needs to soothe the ache, to fill the emptiness.

"Looks like we got ourselves an Omega", the Zygerrian growls, sounding pleased. "That one will sell well, everyone knows clones are hardy. Breeders will want one strong like him."

They step closer and he can't help but bare his neck. Some parts of him knows he should fight back, should take the opportunity to escape, but- he's burning with the heat and he just feels like sobbing, he doesn't have the strength for that.

"Look at you", the slaver sneers. "Finally ready to be put in your place."

A massive hand wraps around his ankle and his instincts kick in: he digs his fingers into the ground, even though there is nothing to hold on to. He doesn't hold for long, but it's long enough. Just as he's dragged out of the cell, the Zygerrian's head explodes, and he flinches away - and then the scent hits him. Angry, protective Alpha - a scent he knows well. His General. And with him is his pack, scentless because of the patches, but there nonetheless. He might not be able to smell Fives, but he sees it in his posture, in the blaster he still holds up. The Alpha is wrathful and ready to tear the place to pieces. The slavers get mercilessly slaughtered, and he tries to rise to his feet.

"Stay where you are", Kix says, and kneels beside him, tearing off his own helmet and removing his patch to let his scent wash over him as he tugs him into his arms.

Rex can't stop himself from sobbing, his face buried in Kix's neck, taking in his sweet scent and getting it all over himself and- it soothes the ache, eases the pain. He howls when the medic resets his shoulder, before letting his pack swarming him. His General stands over them, teeth bared in a snarl that promises endless pain to the slavers. Gold bleeds into the red of the Alpha's eyes, and something warm and tight settles around him. He recognizes it as a Force-touch, but he has never felt it so... so protective and warm, almost too warm.

"Rex, can you talk to me?" Kix says, hands fluttering over him but not _touching_ him, not properly, not like he wants.

He whines in answer and nuzzles into Jesse's neck, taking in his scent, the scent of pack, of home. Echo laps at his swollen scent gland both to mark him and ease the pain he feels in them, and it settles him further.

"He's gone non-verbal, sir", Kix says, looking up at the General.

"Can you give him something? A suppressant?"

Kix shakes his head.

"This heat is out of cycle, and he wasn't drugged with anything that could trigger a heat, which means it's a stress-induced one. A suppressant would only make things worse. We can help him aboard the Resolute, sir."

"Go with him, all of you. Make a nest for him, help him however is needed. Appo, gather your men. You're with me."

"Yes, sir."

"I don't want to leave a single wall standing here", the General growls, and the Force gathers around Rex tighter and it is almost painful but it feels good - it is the good kind of pain, the kind of pain that would usually mean teeth sinking into his scent gland to mate him.

The General steps closer, his eyes swirling a mesmerizing gold and red, and nuzzles him gently.

"You're safe, now."

The nest his pack takes him to is large, with three walls around, and lots of things in it. Things that smell like them, with hints of him. His scent has faded from his nest and the fact makes him whine, but Kix and Jesse get him out of his blacks and let him scent it all he wants. Fives' scent is filling the room - his Alpha was _scared_. Scared for him, and he whines softly. Echo's hands are soft and gentle in his hair.

They have brought a basin of water and gently clean him up with soft rags - there is grime and blood on him, and slick down his thighs, and he whines louder and bears down when the soft, wet fabric touches around his hole. He is safe now, with his pack, his Alpha is still upset, and he is still _empty_. His pack settle in the nest and they bring him in and they're all touching him gently. His Alpha comes in last and he presents immediately, trembling, dripping again - he's been in heat for _so long_ and the need is still there, the hunger unsated.

Fives runs his fingers through his hair - it is longer than it should be, way longer than it should be - and massages his scalp as he nips at his nape, laving his scent glands with his tongue and wrapping him in his scent. Fives clamps his jaw over his nape, holding him in place and making him still completely even though he shivers with anticipation, and finally- His Alpha is sliding in, one smooth stroke that renders him boneless and soothes away the last sour notes of his scent. Echo is purring close to him, and he settles down further, relaxing for his Alpha - sinking deep and thick, so thick it _almost_ fills the emptiness.

"You scared us", Jesse breathes, peppering his face in kisses. "Don't ever do that again."

He nips at his chin in answer, and moans, rolling his hips back into Fives' and- it's good, it's so good he feels like he's melting.

"Good, his temp is going down", Kix breathes, brushing his hair from his forehead. "Everything will be fine."

He whimpers when something rocks the ship, but his pack immediately soothes him.

"Shh, it was just the General with the others, blowing up this horrible place. Everything is fine."

He purrs lightly at the mention of the Alpha, the Alpha who promised and wrapped him in the Force, but then Fives gives a sharp thrust and he yelps at the unexpected pleasure and nearly collapses into the nest. Fives' jaw tightens on him without breaking skin, a clear sign that he's about to knot, and he shivers, waiting for it eagerly. It is what he needs, he knows, it will soothe the ache. He feels it start to catch his rim and moans to encourage the Alpha mounting him, even dares to lift one of his hand that is supporting his weight to press it against his stomach, where he can feel the big, fat Alpha cock spearing him open easily - he's so slick, he's a good Omega, makes his pack proud and his Alphas happy, he's strong, can give plenty of pups, can-

"Yes", Jesse breathes, and he realizes he's been babbling out loud and his pack seems to ease, relief tinging their scents. "Yes, to all of this, you're so good, so, so good for us, a good pack-leader."

Fives' knot pushes in one last time and this time, it doesn't come back out and the Alpha comes and Rex shudders at the feel of it, all finally soothing the last of his aches, finally filling that emptiness there was. Fox releases his nape and nips at his ear, grinding into him.

"Back with us?" he murmurs, and Rex sighs, curling under him just to feel the pull of the knot.

"Yes", he whispers. "Yes, thank you."

Their pack helps them settle on their sides, comfortably. He can feel the heat falling away now that he is back with his pack, back in his nest, back with his Alpha, knotted and full. It's almost perfect. He just misses-

"The General is laying waste on these sleemos", Fives answers lapping at his nape. "He'll be back soon, but you should sleep."

Rex groans. He can't believe he let his general scent him. Fives chuckles at his reaction. He is sleeping soundly when the General gets back and slides into the room where he is nesting, most of his pack still there, though Jesse went to get them some food and Kix is doing the last checks-up he needs to. Echo is carding his fingers into the thick blond curls covering Rex's head. The Alpha red has receded from the General's eyes - the gold hasn't, and his fangs are still bared, but the pack doesn't shudder or tremble. The threat is made over them, not at them. Anakin soundlessly crouches besides the nest, and gently pets Rex's head.

"No one gets to take you from me", he growls, low, and sits down outside of the nest to stand guard over them. They relax even further. There is nothing to fear, not now.

The Resolute jumps into hyperspace, leaving the small moon bared and desolate.

As promised, there isn't a wall left standing.


End file.
